galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Barahir Thanallarn
Before Barahir was made an Iron Scarred, he born a Dunadan. He is 6'6" and his clockwork augmentations have increased his weight significantly, to over 400 lbs. His hair is long, black and wavey like most Dunadan. His human eye is dark grey, and his clockwork eye glows solid green. His left arm, both legs and most of his torso have been replaced with clockwork augmentations made from green star Iron that came from the very meteor that crushed him. When not in his armor, he wears plain brown leather pants, knee high black boots, a woolen shirt, and a heavy leather smithing apron. He is a stern, somewhat sulky individual, given his experience with his own people after he was repaired. His skill as a smith is unparalleled, almost a match for Absinthe and the mages of Mayrid. His family line is from the nobles of Kalithica and he shares his family's dreams of unifying humanity. He has become obessed with working with star Iron, and creating more artifacts like his hammer. He believes that if he can unify Draemon with his Hammer, he can unify the human race with his Star Iron artifacts. Current Barahir took his followers to the skyfall fields in Draemon because of the abundance of Star Iron meteor strikes in the area. He built the Great Clock, a citadel and great smithy where they construct magic items and maintain the Clockwork Legion to protect them from the brutality of the Beastlands. He is currently attempting to recreate the process that allowed him to make his hammer. History Barahir and his twin brother, Mandorallen were born to an ancient noble family in the city-state of Alamont's Fall in Xepher. When they were born pure blood Dunadan, their father took it as a sign that they would fulfill an ancient prophecy and unite all of the races or men. Mandorallen disliked the idea, preferring to focus soully on his martial training, however, to Barahir, the dream of a unified human race was a worthy goal. It all came to an end when he was struck by a meteor while visiting Mayrid for his studies. The mages were able to save him, but he was irrevocably changed. Much of his body was replaced with clockwork prosthetics and he lost the light of his lineage. Upon returning home, Barahir's father spurned him, claiming he was only half a man and no longer capable of leading. Mandorallen was forced to take on his father's dreams. Barahir, left with little else, decided to study the meteor that hit him and discovered it was made of a metal unlike any other. He named the metal Star Iron and with it, created new clockwork prosthetics which made him even more powerful. The creation of his hammer was an accident from his experiments with the remaining Star Iron. After its creation, he began to seek out other meteor strike locations, hoping to find more Star Iron. A few of his followers left Alamont's Fall with him as he searched, till he came to the Skyfall Fields of Draemon. He and his followers built a citadel and foundry there, then they created a clockwork legion to protect them from the savage races of the Beastlands. Relationships Barahir's closest companions are the followers that came with him to Draemon, who call themselves the Cogs, and his right hand, Thayed Dorne, another Iron Scarred human who oversees the construction and maintenance fo the Clockwork Legion. He is estranged from his father, but he misses his brother, mother and sisters deeply. He shares much of his research with the Academy at Mayrid and its professors, particularly his work in metallurgy and studies on clockwork creatures. Character Sheet Iron Scarred Human Fighter 3/Arcane Crafter Wizard 8/ Eldritch Knight 6(Archmage 9) Lawful Good Humanoid(Human, Augmented, Mythic) Int +19; Senses Darkvision 120ft, Low-light Vision, Perception +47 Defense AC 41(+6 Dex, +7 Shield, +7 Natural Armor, +11 Armor) Flat Footed-28, Touch-16, Arcane Shield-4+Spell Level HP 266(9d10+8d6+163) Fort +23, Ref +18, Will +24 Bonuses: +2 vs Disease, Exhaustion, Fatigue, Mind-Affecting Effects, Poison Defensive Abilities: Bravery +2, Freedom of Movement, Hard to Kill, Immortal, Lightning Vulnerability, Mythic Saves, Recuperation, Unstoppable Offense Speed 50ft, Swim 30ft, Fly 100 ft (good) Melee Hammer +32/+27/+22(1d12+1d6 fire+2d6 lawful+26+Dispel{+17}/Crit 19-20x3+2d10 Fire), Touch +26 Ranged Ranged Touch +19 Special Attacks Channel Power, Force of Will, Lightning Overload, Mythic Power 26/day(Surge +1d10), Resilient Arcana, Mythic Spellpower, Wild Arcana Spell List CL 15 Concentrate +37, Spell Pen +17, +4 DC Evocation spells Mythic Spells Known- Arcane Cannon, Break Enchantment, Clockwork Rejuvenation, Dimensional Lock, Disintegrate, Dispel Magic, Elemental Bombardment, Fireball, Globe of Invulnerabilty, Lightning Bolt, Limited Wish, Magic Missile, Polar Ray, Power Word Stun, Prismatic Spray, Wall of Force, Wall of Gears, Wall of Iron Level DC /day Bonus 0 26 4 1 27 4 4 2 28 4 4 3 29 4 4 4 30 4(8)4 5 31 4 3 6 32 3(4)3 7 33 2 3 8 34 1 3 Statistics Str 30(36), Dex 18(22), Con 20(26), Int 37(43), Wis 21(27), Cha 23(29) Base Atk +13; CMB +30; CMD 46 Feats Arcane Armor Mastery, Arcane Armor Training, Arcane Builder(Arms and Armor), Arcane Shield, Craft Construct, Craft Staff, Craft Wand, Craft Wonderous Item, Dimensional Agility, Dimensional Assault, Dimensional Dervish, Forge Ring, Greater Spell Focus, Leadership score 31, Master Craftsman(Craft Arms and Armor), Maximize Spell, Quicken Spell, Scribe Scroll, Spell Focus(Evocation), Weapon Focus(Hammer), Weapon Specialization(Hammer), Arcane Shield''M'', Mythic Crafter''M'', Mythic Spell Lore''M'' x2, Spell Focus''M'' Skills Appraise +36, Climb +24, Craft(Alchemy) +39, Craft(Clockwork) +44, Craft(Jewelry) +25, Craft(Sculpting) +36, Craft(Weapons/Armor) +46, Fly +22, Handle Animal +17, Intimidate +39, Knowledge(Arcane, Engineering, Local''H'', Nobility''H) +''46, Knowledge(Dungeoneering, Geography, Nature) +36, Knowledge(History, Planes, Religion) +44, Knowledge(Technology) +20, Linguistics +39, Perception +47, Profession(Smith) +30, Ride +20, Sense Motive +41, Spellcraft +46, Survival +18, Swim +24, Use Magic Device +26''H'' Languages Draemish Common, Xepher Common, 26 languages, plus Tongues SQ Amazing Initiative +9, Arcane Bond(Amulet of Steel), Arcane Crafter School, Armor Training -1 check penalty/+1 max dex, Can't be raised or resurrected, Crafting Mastery, Doesn't need to eat or sleep, Flexible School(Admixture), Legendary Item x3(Hammer), Metacharge, Metamagic Mastery +1 1/day, Skilled, Star Iron Body Admixture School: Intense Spells +7 evocation spell damage, Versatile evocation 16/day change the element of a spell that does elemental damage, Elemental Manipulation 9 rounds/day all elemental spells cast within a 30ft area have their type changed to a specified type Lightning Overload: Take electricity damage, gain +2 Str and one extra attack on a full attack action for 1d6 rounds. Must make a will save DC= Electricity damage taken or attack nearest creature. Mythic Abilities: Channel Force- 1 MP when casting a spell, increases damage by 50%, doubles the duration of non instantaneous spells, subjects take a -4 penalty on saves(mythic creatures take a -2), spell ignores SR Crafting Mastery- can create any magic item, when crafting an item with a crafting feat he has, roll crafting check twice and take the higher result and double the progress made Mythic Crafting- double all crafting progress, gain a +9 bonus on craft checks Mythic Spellpower- 2/day cast a spell as a mythic spell without spending mythic power Resilient Arcana- +9 DC to recognize and identify spells he casts and to dispel DCs Sanctum(Treasury of Barahir)- 54 20ft cubes, 9 servants, can create a banquet for 108 people Wild Arcana- 1 MP as a swift action to cast any wizard/sorcerer spellwith +2 CL, he can apply metamagic feats to the spell Star Iron Body: Barahir's body is heavily modified with clockwork prosthetics, his arm, legs and much of his torso. It has given him a +4 bonus to Str, Dex, and Con and increased his base speed by 10ft. He can lift 5 times his carrying capacity over his head, and gains a second slam attack. He can spend 1 MP and gain a +10 bonus on all strength checks and strength based skill checks for 9 rounds. Gear Adamantine Belt-'' +5 Natural Armor, 1/day Elemental Body IV(Earth Elemental), gives a +2 bonus on Bull Rush and Overrun attempts, and an additional +2 bonus on charge attacks, allows the wearer to ignore difficult terrain when making a charge attack ''Amulet of Steel-'' Mighty Fist +5, Creates a breathable shell of air around the wearer, allows Barahir to prepare an additional 6 levels of spells per day Armor of the Clockwork Goliath ''Boots of Cold Iron-'' +10ft movement speed, grants swim speed of 30ft, 3/day allows the wearer to teleport 15 ft when making a 5ft step ''Clockwork Eye-'' +20 Perception, increases Darkvision by 60ft, 1/day True Seeing, allows wearer to expend a spell and create a ray that does 1d6 damage/spell level sacrificed to the target, choose the elemental damage type when sacrificing the spell ''Coil of Living Steel-'' provides a +7 shield bonus to AC, Arrow Deflecting, 1/day allows wearer to counter a spell as an immediate action, +4 CMB, can store up to 3 wands or rods, increases wearers slam damage 1 step '''Hammer of the Clockwork King'- The Hammer of the Clockwork King is solid Star Iron smithing hammer with a golden gear on either side. As a move action, Barahir can spend a mythic point and turn it into a great Lucerne Hammer with a cog-like head. He can return it to a smithing hammer as a swift action that doesn't require a mythic point. When it is a smithing hammer, it grants a +10 on all craft checks it is used with and can use the hammer's Adroit ability. When it is a Lucerne hammer, it can use its other legendary abilities and its staff powers. Here are its powers: ''+5 Axiomatic, Dispelling, Flaming Burst Lucerne Hammer-'' 1d12 damage Crit 19-20/x3, +2 luck bonus on saves, +10 craft, grants the Improved Sunder feat ''Staff Powers-'' Has a limit of 20 charges, Barahir can use either spells or mythic power to recharge the staff At will abilities- Mage Hand, Magic Missile, Shield, Animate self(Medium animated object w/ +1 CP) 1 Charge- Burning Arc, Fireball(Heightened to 5th level), Make Whole, Ray of Exhaustion 2 Charges- Animate Objects, Telekinesis, Wall of Force, Wall of Iron 3 Charges- Disintegrate, Prismatic Spray, Summon Monster VII(Lawful creatures only) ''Legendary Abilities-'' 4 Legendary Power Adroit- 1 LP +20 craft check Eternal Bond- The hammer is permanently bound to Barahir Foe Biting- 1 LP x2 damage on one attack, 2 LP double critical damage Metamagician- can spend legendary power to apply metamagic feats to spells without increasing the spell level Powerful- the hammer gains 2 extra legendary power Rejuvenating- 1 LP heals 90 hp, 2 LP removes one condition Unstoppable Strike- 1 LP resolve one attack as a touch attack, 2 LP attack ignores deflection bonuses Upgradable- allowed Barahir to increase its non legendary abilites ''Helm of the Arcane Smith-'' +6 Str, +6 Dex, +6 Con, +10 Intimidate, +10 Spellcraft, grants constant Arcane Sight ''Mithral Laurel-'' +6 Int, +6 Wis, +6 Cha, +10 Knowledge Cloak of Resistance +5, Ioun Stone(+3 MP/day), Ring of Freedom of Movement, Ring of Wizardry IV, Tome +4 Str, Tome +4 Int Category:People Category:NPCs